Then Who Was Grimm?
Then Who Was Grimm is the first episode of RWBY Z Kai Abridged. It was first uploaded on YouTube on July 7, 2018. Summary Many gangsters arrives at Vale City, with Roman Torchwick revealing himself. An Old Man is shocked that he's an "alien", with Torchwick confirming it. Blake asks if she's an alien, which Torchwick says "probably". Torchwick asks where his brother is, but Blake says she doesn't know, which Torchwick calls her useless to him, and leaves. Meanwhile at Beacon, Yang shows the group Ruby, who refers to herself as "socially awkward". Jaune thinks Ruby is adorable, but Jaune gets bitch-owned by Pyrrha's Miló. Adam reveals that Yang is his sister by disarming her with his sword, much to the groups shock. Adam wants to take Blake, but Yang refuses, causing Adam to disarm her again and take her pu$$y. Meanwhile, while "playing Dragon Ball" like kids in middle of the streets, Emerald offers to help Mercury. Mercury questions this asking if they're supposed to be enemies, but Emerald reminds him that nobody watched Dragon Ball, and the two leave. As her old sister confront Adam, Ruby confront Torchwick and Neo, and after a fierce fight, Yang manages to full nelson Adam, and Blake "fires" her "Meccasampolumpaka", but it fails and Adam disarms Yang for the last time, this time killing her. Jaune mourn Yang, but then Cinder offers Torchwick to give him a hand, revealing they're going to Earth, frightening them. Blake then escapes to go back with her parents in Menagerie. Everyone soon trains. Neo introduces herself to the hunters as a homicidal rapist, Weiss tries to teach Ren how to dodge, and Ruby trains with Ozpin and learns the Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb. A year pasts, and the villains arrive. Pyrrha is first up but dies by being hit by Cinder's arrow. Cinder orders Torchwick to attack, and kills Penny, Blake, and Yang. Ruby soon arrives, and Cinder exclaims that her power level is OVER 9000!! Torchwick and Cinder yell for a bit, and then a Griffon eats Torchwick. Cinder goes Grimm, but Ruby uses her Silver Eyes to defeat her. Sun is "now" a monkey, but Cinder uses a Destructo Disk but is knocked down by Little Red's Silver Eyes once more. Cinder leaves, and Yang believes they'll never see her again. Cinder remarks they'll see her next time, and then Ghost Torchwick appears. It's soon revealed that Monika is watching this and is surprised that TheGamerLover has so many subscribers (Hah! Keep dreamin' on it!) based on this video alone. Characters *Salem (Voice) *Roman Torchwick (Dies) *Shopkeep *Blake Belladonna (Dies) *Yang Xiao Long *Ruby Rose *Jaune Arc *Weiss Schnee *Adam Taurus (First Appearance) *Ozpin *Bartholomew Oobleck *Peter Port (First Appearance) *Neopolitan *Yang's Arm *Nostalgia Critic *Emerald Sustrai (First Appearance) *Mercury Black (First Appearance) *Cinder Fall *Lie Ren *Glynda Goodwitch *Pyrrha Nikos (Dies) *Penny Polendina (Dies) *Nora Valkyrie *Sun Wukong *Monika Songs *Kenji Yamamoto - Destiny *Takayashi Tanimoto - Dragon Soul (sung by Lanipator) *Kenji Yamamoto - Tranquil Times *Kenji Yamamoto - Daimao Appears *Gustav Holts - Mars, Bringer of War *Kenji Yamamoto - The Clouds Of War Spread *Kenji Yamamoto - Requiem ~To Those Who Meet Their End~ *Smouldering Fury *Kenji Yamamoto - Bubbles Dance *Kenji Yamamoto - A Moment For Shuddering *Kenji Yamamoto - The Curtain Rises On The Battle *Kenji Yamamoto - The Braveheart Challenges The Strong Gallery File:Yang Death 1.png File:V3 12 00129.png File:V3 09 00093.png File:V3 12 00027.png File:V3 11 00070.png Trivia *This video marks the beginning of Monika's plot for Memes Infinity War and its sequel. *This is considered the recap of the entire Volumes 1 to 3. *Nora, Pyrrha, Sun, Penny, Glynda, Oobleck and Port doesn't say any lines in this episode. *After Ruby said "gross!" from seeing Torchwick's dick, Neo is shown holding a "lenny face" sign as Phil Ken Sebben's laught is heard. *Emerald's remark that "Nobody watched Dragon Ball." is an allusion to DBZ''s greater popularity compared to the Original Dragon Ball that preceded it, especially in the US since the whole of Dragon Ball was not wired in the states until after DBZ already got poplar. *'Jaune Owned Count 1-10(Bonus): '''When Pyrrha throws Miló and strikes him, sending the would-be leader flying off the screen, the counter soars from 1-10, then promptly explodes. *This special is about 46.976923076923088 times shorter than the 3 first volumes of RWBY. Category:Rooster Teeth Category:RWBY Category:Abridged Episodes Category:Feat TeamFourStar Category:Parodies Category:YouTube Category:Videos Category:Videos Where Ruby Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Weiss Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Blake Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Blake Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Yang Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Jaune Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Yang Dies Category:Videos Where Nora Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Pyrrha Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Pyrrha Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Ren Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Sun Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Penny Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Penny Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Glynda Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Team RWBY Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Team JNPR Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Cinder's Faction Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Cinder Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Torchwick Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Torchwick Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Emerald Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Mercury Loses In The End Category:Episodes Category:Videos Where Ozpin Wins In The End Category:2018 Videos